hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Giguere
Camille Giguere is a Marquess of Escaria, second born of the prestigious Giguere family. She is known for her extremely refined personality and wit, showing extreme distaste for the undead, but most notably carries a hatred for vampires. The Escarian noble hopes to earn herself glory by participating in the hunts held by the Vigilant Order, aiming to use it as a stepping stone to establish her own branch of the family as esteemed vampire hunters, so that her name may not be forgotten. History Born as the second and only daughter of the Giguere family in 1847, Camille had everything that a high society child would be privileged to as she grew older. Exceptional education, the most fantastic of meals and large estates to romp around on, as well as formal training in the art of fencing. Despite the fact that dueling with blades is considered an honorable but passing art, the Giguere family have had roots and esteem as the greatest fencers in Escaria. This is due in part to their rich history of building their own trade empire, a whole coast dedicated to their names and estate that features many port towns expressly dealing in the shipping of goods overseas. A common family trait is extreme pride, and they always kept their skill with a saber or rapier at their peak to defend their own goods and crew from pirates during flagship voyages. Camille is no different, aside from the fact that she has natural skill and talent with her rapier on top of the years of training she has acquired. At a young age she displayed unprecedented reflexes and could read opponents twice her years as if they were novices, a rather interesting hallmark for the youngest daughter of the family. Due to her brother being the heir to their lands and trade empire, the young woman has practically been destined to be a quiet note in history, despite her skills and refined knowledge. In all likelihood she was to be married out to someone against her will, all in the name of business and securing the family future and fortune as a bargaining chip. Yet she was far too proud to allow that to be her greatest contribution to the country, and from the age of twenty onwards she began to show the country that she could be far, far more than that. Camille's prowess in combat was certainly well-known, yet when it become apparent that dueling humans on equal terms was not nearly impressive enough, the daughter of the Giguere family sought after much stronger opponents: vampires. From then on she became the local hunter of her land, tracking down the terrible creatures of the night masquerading as nobles seeking to destabilize the beautiful kingdom she had lived in all her life. It was an undertaking that met a great degree of discourse and anger from her parents, but she had proved too stubborn to listen to their warnings of danger. Far too callous to care about the risk of death and only seeing the glory, Camille forged on, refusing help from any outside sources as she familiarized herself with the art of hunting. Her kit and fighting style was... odd to say the least, featuring a silver-plated war rapier forged and brandished with her family signature, a plain wooden stake, a hatchet for removing the heads of stunned vampires, as well as a set of several thick quills of silver - fashioned as throwing daggers. Between her outfit featuring the feathers of ravens, as well as the feather-like look of those quills coupled with how she moved in combat; Camille soon began to be known as the 'Raven of Giguere House'. She and other hunters nearly eradicated the whole populous of powerful vampires in her region, her reputation eventually preceding her and finally convincing Camille's parents that she could fend for herself extremely easily. Yet she would not stop with just one region or country knowing of her name, she would slash and stab her way into the annals of history, one way or another. Using the funding of her family estate and previously made bonds to the Vigilant Order, she offered her services as hunter in an upcoming mission. The Witlock Inquiry WiP Media Category:Characters Category:Witlock Inquiry